Moonlight
by Auraize
Summary: One late afternoon, Naruto saw Hinata near the river after training. What could happen between our two ninja? NaruHina, Naruto's POV, a bit OOC-ness.


**Hello again! To those who already know me, I'm back, baby! And to those who don't, Nice to meet you! This is a NaruHina story, One Shot. Please review and thank you to those authors and fanfics that inspired me! ****Naruto's POV. Shippuuden. Characters may be OOC.**

**(And sorry for grammar errors...I'm not that good ya know!)**

**Thank you readers. And Especially reviewers. Though all of you are members or soon-to-be members of , I thank you all!  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Moonlight_**

**One late afternoon, Naruto saw Hinata near the river after training. He decides to talk to her after noticing she was down. He tried to cheer her up, but then learned an intimate secret of hers. He obviously was shocked at the new information. But he turns out to be liking her back...in a couple of hours? But after all, who couldn't resist a very beautiful woman?**

**

* * *

**"Tch. Was that even training?" I whispered as I walked with my hands in my pockets. Stupid pervy sage. We just 'trained' a little bit and there. He said that if I overdid it, I would be back in the hospital again. Hmph! I didn't even have to warm up for that training! I was so pumped up but that all went to waste. I stretched my arms to relax my muscles just a bit longer, since I was pretty tired after the mission after our training. But suddenly...

I turned my head to the right to look at the sunset. I felt my negative feelings wash away while I was watching the sunset. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The unique colors of yellow, orange and pure red mixed with the enchanting colors of dark violet, dark blue, and the shade of the majestic night sky. It made me curious. Curious about how all these colors are made. The sunset's reflection on the river sparkled and the view became even more majestic.

Wow.

It was the most beautiful moment I enjoyed and loved. As I was watching the unforgettable scene, I found my eyes looking...gee, I was staring...at a beautiful young girl. She had long, silky, raven hair. She, too, was watching the sunset.

I noticed she was down so I decided to talk to her.

While walking towards her, I noticed that she was Hinata.

'Hinata-chan? What's she doing here?' I thought.

She must've heard my footsteps so she turned around. She had a blush on her face, as usual...but I notice this everytime...whenever I'm in front of her, talking to her, calling her...she just keeps on blushing. I saw her talking to Sakura-chan and she doesn't blush. What? Do I have disease or something? Do I have fever that's too hot for her to handle so she blushes?

She stared at me like I was some kind of freak. I raised an eyebrow, her blush reddening even more.

I walked towards her and sat beside her. She was looking away, but besides that I could feel her soft, silky hair that reached my hand. I wanted to touch her hair, smell its scent and dream. But...I figured that it would be too...rude...or, _perverted _let's say for her kind. A kind of girl that's from a super-noble family and has a scary, overprotective cousin, that is.

The hue of the sunset shone on the highlights of her very beautiful, long hair, and lingered around her soft-looking skin.

"U-um...uh...so...hello...Hinata. Chan." I almost forgot the honorific but it hit me, just like I was being hit by Sakura.

"H-hello...w-what are y-you d-doing he-re?" Her voice getting faint by the second. It's like she was about to cry in a matter of seconds. And there she goes with her tomato blush again.

She tried to face me, or was I wrong, but ended up staring at the sunset with her pretty, lavender orbs. Now that I get to look at her face closer, her face really was structured for a princess. Her eyes have a unique color which makes her different from others, the size was perfect for her face. Her perfectly shaped face made her look like a goddess. Her cute nose fit in perfectly. I can tell her lips are soft just by looking at it.

I was caught staring at her, studying every detail. I met her gaze, and I swore I saw Aphrodite...

She turned away (again) quickly, biting her lip. _Hard_. I was afraid it might bleed from the hardness.

I ordered my eyes to shift to another direction, but they kept staring at her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, finally taking control of my eyes.

Then this awkward silence came. I felt uncomfortable so I decided to start a conversation.

"Um...So, Hinata-chan, about your question earlier, well, I..." I ran through my head to find the right words carefully. "I decided to relax here after my training with Ero-sennin." She, finally, stopped biting her lip and seemed to relax.

I was waiting for my brain to make a sentence that will keep the conversation flowing. While thinking, I whistled some random tune I often hear Ero-sennin humming. For entertainment...I guess, which I thought I saw Hinata smile and her eyes soften, or was I mistaken?

"Uh...Do you like the tune?" I said, trying to keep away from wrong words. Use headbutt Naruto...

"Yeah. It's cute." My face lit up when I heard her speak. It was really the first time I heard her not stutter. Did her confidence increase?

'First three _clear _words.'

I looked at her, and I can tell that my expression is still bewildered. Unlike times that she always stutter, she was smiling. You could see it if you look close. Her expression was happy, but a tad worryful. It was like she said something and was half happy about it, but half worried as if she thought she said something stupid.

"Um..." I muttered, my voice was low, but still bare. "...Can...I ask you something?" Ok, this is turning good...

"Yes?" She said, trying to look at my direction, but ended up looking down.

"Why is Neji a dummy?" Oh crap! Why? Why did I have to make a sentence like that?! And tell it to HER? What if Neji finds out? Is this all you can do, Brain?

My panicking was interrupted when she let out a small "Ah?" and looked at me directly. When our eyes meet for a couple of seconds, both of us will turn around quickly. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, and noticed that her blush didn't redden like I thought she was. It was like she was trying to forget the moment, and relaxing herself. Wait, why can't I do that?

"C-can you specify the q-question?" She stuttered, but not much. She was taking short glances at the sunset then me.

"Oh. Ahahaha...? Uh...sorry." I said, not sure what to say. Again. "I mean, why is Neji sooo overprotective? Over you?"

"I...I w-wonder about it, too. He always says that it's his responsibility, but I know d-deep down inside him that he cares for me a lot. And I d-do, too." Then she smiled. Her smile is kind. Very. She's already innocent at a normal state but when she smiles...? It's like Aphrodite took over her or something.

"Oh. Uh, can I ask you some other questions?"

"O-okay."

* * *

I don't know why but I feel like I'm enchanted. We talked to each other for hours without stopping. She spoke to me clearly now. I learned many things about her - her favorite foods are zenzai* and cinnamon rolls. She doesn't like crabs. Oh, and I found out that she doesn't brush her hair much! She says that she only brushes it in the morning, after taking a bath or before going to bed. I don't believe her! Her hair is too beautiful - it's IMPOSSIBLE!!!

It was dark. The moon's shining really brightly, though. I guess it would already be....around 7-8 PM or something.

"Well, it's already late, so you we better go home now. Unless, you want to be scolded by your dad or that Neji-wuss." She smiled and giggled when I commented about Neji.

"I supposed so...Um...Naruto...I have something very important to tell you." She said as she fidgeted her fingers again.

"Hm?"

"Naruto...I felt that I've already become very close to you, in just a few hours. Well," She trailed off a bit, thinking carefully. My expression changed from glad to curious.

"I've always had feeling for you ever since we were in the academy..." A crimson, yet confident blush crept over her cheeks.

"Naruto," She began, calling me by my first name, you know, 'cause we're close. Now. She turned to look at me, determination and confidence in her eyes.

"I love you. Very much."

My eyes widened in shock. She felt this, all this time? I didn't ever notice? I didn't expect _that_ to happen.

I kept gaping, looking at her crazily. My vision kept locked on her, and _only _her, noticing her waiting stance. I had so much thoughts in my head.

"Hinata-chan...I," She interrupted me.

"Do you have the same feeling for me?" I didn't know what to say.

She was _beautiful_, obviously. Her ocean-blue hair shone under the moonlight. Her soft-looking, slightly pale skin glowed in the dark. She was in her usual clothes, but now I can see clearly. She had perfect curves. The shape of her limbs matched, making her as lust-bringing as possible. She looks _damn _good, ya know. She was a **_goddamned beauty_**.

I can't hold it anymore.

I grabbed her by the waist, closed my eyes SHUT very painfully, and mashed my lips violently with hers. I still kept my head above, not letting out that viscous monster in me. I wanted to keep her. I wanted her.  
I licked her upper lip, asking for permission to enter. Suddenly, a pair of soft arms rounded my neck. She opened her mouth (finally) and let me in. Our tongues set in a violent battle. I have to admit, she's good. Our tongues twisted, and we both knew that both of us never wanted to let go. Her hands played with my hair, and I cupped her face bringing her closer to me, if possible. I massaged the part under her eyes to make her comfortable. We let out several moans and groans, both knowing we were having a _super _great time. She was sweating badly, I knew it, so I pushed a little of her hair off with my right hand. The tongue battle was about to end, which I was disappointed about. I knew she and I wanted more, but we could die from lack of air.

Our lips separated; we were both breathing heavily. She let her forehead rest on my shoulder, while I inhale her sweet, delicious scent. I muffled a groan on her soft, silky hair when I felt her breasts touch my chest.

"The answer to your question," I began. She looked at me, her lust-filled eyes not looking away from my gaze.

"I love you. More than you can think of."

We embraced each other with the moonlight towering over us.

* * *

**There was this funny comment that my brother said about this while I was typing. He was all, "Yeah right, Naruto. You were too dumb to find out about her _obvious _crush on you. She had to defend you from Pain and then she had to confess her love to you. HOW DUMB CAN YOU EVEN BE?!" I laughed at this, but he was waaay too serious. Dude, he's dumb. In a cute way. Get over it.**

***Zenzai means 'red bean soup' or 'red bean congee'. It's a common Japanese dessert.**

**Again thank you readers and reviewers. Please review. My goal is 150. But even if I reach it, you can still review! I'm just gonna send you private 'thank-you's, 'kay?**

**Thanks and God Bless to readers and reviewers!  
**

**~Rio-chan~**


End file.
